Fleeting Hope
by Reincarnations
Summary: Someone is saved before they could get too scared. (Warning: Mentions of rape)


**I have had this idea for quite some time. I originally didn't want to write it because the idea is a little dark. My friend told me I should because it is a real world problem, so I wrote it. If the story continues will be up to you.**

 **This may not be the right rating, so please tell me if you think I should change it.**

 **WARNING: RAPE**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants.**

* * *

Mal's life was forever changed on a certain night on the Isle of the Lost.

She went to her very first party that night. Her 'friend', if you can even call him that, insisted that she should come to the party. She had just turned fifteen, so the friend thought it would be used as a sort of celebration.

Mal left the party half-way into it. She was not into parties and she thought this one was a drag. She forgot to do one thing her friend begged her to do.

Mal forgot to tell him that she was leaving.

Maybe if she had, the situation wouldn't happen in the first place. Maybe she wouldn't fear going to any other celebration that happened.

Maybe Mal wouldn't fear being in a relationship.

The young teenage girl was walking back from the horrible party she didn't want to attend in the first place. Suddenly, two pairs of muscular arms grabbed her and dragged her into the alley-way. One of the guys had her subdued against him, her back to him, while the other was trying to rip her clothes off. Mal tried desperately to get away, but their grip on her was too strong.

She lost all hope of her escape, until the one stripping her got knocked on the ground by a mysterious force. The one who had Mal subdued was on the ground in the next moment. The mysterious force wasn't a force, but a person.

The person stepped on each of their throats and growled, "If you _ever_ come near her again," he leaned in close to their faces, " _I'll_ _kill you."_

The two stayed on the ground in pain (for he kicked them in the stomach for good measure) while he picked the emotional and distressed dragon in his arms and carried her off.

* * *

Jay carried Mal to her home and made sure to stay with her until she felt safe. Luckily for the two of them, Maleficent wasn't home at the moment. Cruella dragged her to one of her spa day vacations, though a lot of people suspected that the 'spa day' was something else.

Jay stayed with the young teenager in her room for a couple hours, waiting for her to say something. That didn't happen though. Mal stayed on her bed, shaken by the thought that her virginity was almost taken from her by rape.

Jay proposed an idea, one that solved a problem, but might cause another situation.

He offered to be her first, so she would know and remember that her first time was safe and with someone she cared about (even if she didn't want to admit it).

Mal agreed without a second thought. She just wanted to get the memory from before out of her head.

Before they did anything Jay reassured her that she could stop him at any moment. If she felt uncomfortable, they would stop. If they were about to actually begin and she started having second thoughts, they would stop and he would leave. If they had actually started and Mal began to regret her decision, they would stop.

Bottom line was, if Mal wanted to stop at any given moment, he would without a second thought and he would come up with another idea to cheer her up.

Another idea wasn't needed. They went with the original plan with no hesitation.

The next morning after reassuring that Mal felt alright, Jay left for his home to get a new change of clothing and food for them to eat. Jay's father, Jafar, had been waiting got him. He interrogated his son on his whereabouts. Jay ended up telling the truth because he couldn't come up with a plausible lie.

While Jay went to change, Jafar gathered some food and other essentials for Jay to take to the emotional girl. The 'essentials' was an extra precaution; something to make sure their actions didn't have consequences. Even though Jay claimed they had used different kinds of protection, Jafar insisted to give them and himself some reassurance.

No one knows the story except for the three-

Until now.


End file.
